eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Dead
|length = |notes = |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Yoav Landau (musician) |prev = The Snogre (chronological) Tom's Tales of Craziness |next = Wild West Themed Episode }} "Fun Dead" is the next episode of Eddsworld, planned to be released after "The Snogre". Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Thomas Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future. This may mean there will be a lot of different characters to come.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... On 12 March 2013, it was stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" and "This World of Edd, where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 15 April 2013, aspiring voice actors were asked to send in submissions for three characters: a British female news presenter, a male announcer, and a British male or female news presenter.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On May 1st 2013, Tom posted a video on his Vlog channel called "ULTRA UPDATE". Once reaching the part about Eddsworld, a 10 second video of Fun Dead was shown, with Paul and Patryk shooting at zombehs, and Edd shouting at Tom with his tongue sticking out. Plot The story will involve Edd, Tom, and Matt fighting against zombehs in an amusement park. The zombehs were created by nuclear waste in the end of the previous episode, "The Snogre" but it isn't counted as a two part episode. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt Gallery tumblr_mlek6ghfpW1rcw6seo1_1280.png|Eddsworld opening for Fun Dead Fundeadpreview1.png|Paul and Patryk fighting off the horde which seemingly only has Private Brains and Dom in it. Fundeadpreview2.png|Edd mocking Tom (I think). 'BTS/Storyboards' ' fundeadstoryboards1.png ' Trivia *This marks the first time since the "Eddsworld Zombeh Attack" series where Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombies. *This also is the first time that the gang fight the zombehs without Tord around. *This is the first Zombeh episode that will not be titled after the Zombeh series. *This will be the third time Cola With Bacon will be included, the other two being This World of Edd and WTFuture but it will not be the same advert. *This is Ringo's third appearance in the series. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt have started becoming unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in many fan's various different styles on Tumblr. *This is the first full Eddisode in 2013, besides The Snogre. *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any Eddisode so far, with the name "Eddsworld" written in what seems to be blood. *This is the second "Zombeh" episode in which Matt is not an evil zombeh leader, the first being Zombeh Nation. References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld